DESCRIPION (provided by applicant): The aim of this program is to prepare highly qualified individuals with prior training in development medicine for an academic career and to provide necessary skills to conduct independent research related to Development of Cardiovascular and Pulmonary Function. Since its initiation 25 years ago, the program has provided an in-depth research experience intended to teach fundamentals of scientific investigation by direct association of trainees with established investigators. Trainees spend 2-3 years participating in all activities of the research enviroment, and with direct supervision of a preceptor, take primary responsibility for a project and design, perform, present, defend and report their research. Laboratories comprising the program are from the Department of Pediatrics and many basic science departments with well-established associations. Many multidisciplinary research programs centered within the Department of Pediatrics and including the Departments of Genetics, Pathology, and Physiology enhance such interaction, adding much strength to the training. In addition to the intense research experience, the program has a core curriculum designed to provide basic skills in experimental design/analysis, data presentation, grant preparation, and scientific conduct. Most trainees are selected from a large, highly competitive pool of physicians from Yale and other institutions, who are trained in pediatrics and desire a strong foundation in basic research in order to become independent investigators. Although the program has emphasized research training for exemplary physicians, Ph.D.'s seeking postdoctoral training in these disciplines are strongly encouraged to apply and have been supported during recent funding periods. To be sensitive to the need for the clinical as well as research training of many applicants, the three clinical divisions of the Department of Pediatrics, which serve this grant, have secured separate (non-NIH) funding to support the advanced clinical training. Thus, time supported by this training grant is protected from clinical responsibilities and is devoted to the acquisition of scientific background and research skills. The training faculty views this grant as a vehicle to initiate career development in biomedical investigation, not as a mechanism to complete ftilly the research training. Thus, trainees are strongly encouraged to apply for further extramural support to extend their research training, and they have been quite successful in obtaining such support. It is expected that trainees will eventually assume full-time academic positions as active and competitive independent investigators in fields related to Pediatric Cardiopulmonary Development.